


Come Around

by Athena_Yule



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Manipulation, Murder, Not Happy, Temple is a dick, poor tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Yule/pseuds/Athena_Yule
Summary: This was it. After all that they've done, after all this time... This was where they couldn't win.Tucker didn't want to accept that. But he didn't have a choice.





	Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> r u kiddos ret-2-suffer
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope you like this! Or you know, not.... You know what I mean.

 

 

This was it. This was the end of the line.

 

There was nowhere else to go, and Tucker knew this. He didn't want to accept it, as much as he wanted to scream, but it was the truth. He, Caboose and Simmons were cornered in a room that was full of decomposing corpses.  _Carolina,_ He thought, looking at the suit of aqua armour in the middle of the room, fists raised in a fighting stance. His gaze glanced at the grey and yellow suit beside it.  _Wash_.

 

How long had they been stuck down here?  _How_ had they been stuck down here? They were two of the toughest people that Tucker had ever seen, and yet....

 

There was a small puddle of blood at their feet. If Tucker had looked closer, he would have spotted a hole near the crook between their necks and their chins. It was clear that they had been dealt with long before Tucker had found this room.

 

The three of them had been surrounded by members of former Red and Blue teams, all with their guns aimed at the them. As stupid as they were, they didn't fire, instead choosing to call the Blues and Reds. Tucker snarled at the thought of those bastards. Not only did they fucking lie to them and kill his friends, but they also somehow managed to convince Sarge and Doc to join them and their cause. The thought of Sarge being prepared to kill possibly even  _Simmons_ made him sick to his stomach.

 

He felt a small tugging at his side, and looked over to see that Caboose had grabbed onto his arm. Despite how tall Caboose was, it still looked as though he was a small child looking to their parent for comfort. Tucker took a deep breath, and took Caboose's hand in his, squeezing it. He wondered whether he was trying to reassure Caboose, or himself.

 

There was the sound of multiple footsteps hitting the metal floor which got continuously closer. Tucker knew what it was, and he squeezed Caboose's hand just that little bit tighter. The Blues and Reds came in, spilling out into formation: Surge and Sarge on the far left, Buckey to the far right, Lorenzo to the left next to Sarge, followed by Gene, who was standing a couple of steps behind the others, Loco standing next to Buckey, with Doc beside him. And right in the middle of all of them stood Temple himself.

"Hello there, Tucker! Nice to see you again."

 

His voice was chipper, amused, and Tucker wished more than anything that he could kill Temple right then and there. But he couldn't, so he stuck to biting his lip to the point where it bled.

"You know, you really should have told me that you were going to come down here, I would have cleaned up. Or at least gotten someone else to clean it. As it is, I guess we're just going to have to make due with that... Filth, on the floor behind you."

"Don't you fucking dare call my friends' blood filth."

"But isn't that what it is? Face it Tucker, they got what they deserved. Especially after what they did."

"I know, they 'sold you like slaves'. Why couldn't you get over it?"

"Because that wasn't all that they did. You had a friend. Grif, was it?"

 

Simmons stiffened immediately, in fear at the mention of him. Temple waved his hand lazily.

"Oh calm down, we're not going to hurt him." The 'Yet' wasn't said, but it was still heard. "But I bet you were probably wondering why we didn't have an alternative, did you?"

 

The thought had crossed Tucker's mind once or twice. He had shrugged it off as them simply not having a counter-Grif, but now...

"Well, while I would tell you the whole story I already told that reporter, and telling the whole thing again would be rather redundant don't you think? So I'll keep it brief. We had one. Biff. He was my best friend of eight years before he died. He had a wife, a child on the way. Your... _Friend,_ over there _,_  Carolina," Temple spat the words out like acid. "Killed him. Over a game of  _capture the fucking flag_. Her and that god-damned Agent Tex, had managed to impale him. And the worst part? They didn't care. Not Tex, not Carolina. Because of their Stupid. Petty. Rivalry!"

 

Temple had shouted out that last part, making Loco flinch away from him. He breathed in. Tucker stayed silent.

"She cared more about a flag than the life of another human. But maybe that isn't true. Maybe she isn't even human. It would make sense, after all."

"Maybe you're the one who isn't human, you bastard."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You know, I really looked up to you at one point. I looked up to all of you. But then you chose to betray us. You decided to join up with the same people who didn't care about you. Any of you. Do you know how much that hurt me, Tucker? How it felt to know that the one group that could stand up to Project Freelancer were the ones who went all buddy-buddy with their top agents?"

"I don't care."

"Well, that disappointing. But I suppose that doesn't matter now. Now look, I may hate Project Freelancer and the UNSC with a passion unrivalled, but you were all Sim Troopers too, once. Even if you became friends with some of them. So I'm going to give you all this one chance to give in peacefully."

"Go fuck yourself, you cockbite."

"Yes! You are not a good person!"

"Suck it!"

 

Temple shook his head, as though the three of them were misbehaving children.

"Pity. It seems like I have no choice then. Gene? You do the honours."

 

With that said, Gene stepped to the front, revealing Donut, who had been knocked unconscious. Simmons gasped, and he tried to reach out, but stopped when he heard the sound of guns being cocked. Silently, Gene took off Donut's helmet, revealing the man underneath. Switching to a pistol, he dropped Donut down on the floor and straddled his body. This had ended up waking up Donut.

"Wha... Gene? Is that you? What are you doing-"

 

He didn't have time to finish the sentence before he was shot in the eye. 

 

Caboose, Tucker and Simmons looked on in horror, but Gene didn't stop there, unloading the entire round into Donut's face, one to Donut's other eye, two into his mouth... The seconds that it took for the scene to happen crawled by like it was days. Gene only stood up when the pistol only clicked, ending the horrible crime with a few kicks to Donut's ribs and face. Tucker cringed as he heard the multiple cracks. Sarge looked seriously guilty, while Doc had long since covered his mouth in horror. To say that they both felt horrible about what had just happened would be an understatement, but it was too late to show remorse.

"You..."

 

Everyone's attention snapped to Caboose. He was shaking, but Tucker had the sneaking suspicion that part of isn't wasn't just from grief or horror.

"You bastard!"

 

With that, Caboose charged at Temple, but froze. Temple had taken a step back, clearly surprised, but he regained his composure rather quickly. Without missing another beat, he pressed the button again, and with it Tucker found himself... Immediately uncomfortable. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He struggled more. Nothing.

"What? What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing that I din't do to any Freelancer that has been in this room before. See, Loco made this really neat remote that lets me put someone into armour lock. It used to only work for freelancers, but I had some adjustments made when you guys got here."

 

He moved closer towards Caboose shaking his head in disapproval.

"Now, this is a real pity. He could have been really useful to us. But we'll have to make due. Tucker, Simmons, you're going to come with us."

"Never!"

"It wasn't a question."

 

Suddenly, Simmons started moving to Temple's side. He was confused, but mostly terrified. Tucker was just as confused and worried. Temple nodded approvingly. "Glad to see that it works." He commented, before turning back to Tucker.

"Now that the test run is over.... Tucker. I'm going to have to ask you to do something."

 

Temple had walked over to Caboose and then taken off his helmet. Caboose's face was a horrible mixture of petrified and infuriated. Tucker's stomach dropped as he got an idea of what was about to happen. _No..._

"Kill him."

 

Tucker had started moving. His fingers flexed, and then he walked over to wear Caboose was. Temple had stepped back for what was about to happen. Tucker did everything he could to resist, but inevitably lost every battle as his fingers twitched again, moving down to wear he kept his sword. His fingers kept moving until the sword was activated. The sword got pulled back, and as it did...

 

Caboose's expression changed. It wasn't at peace, it wasn't truly calm, but there was a smile on it. It was sad, as though the he was putting it on only for Tucker's sake, which, in all honesty, was exactly what Caboose was doing.

"It's okay. I know that you don't mean this. And I get to meet Church again! ....Bye, Tucker."

 

Tucker's sword made its way to his chest.

 

It was a clean cut. It almost felt like Tucker had just cut through hot butter, as disgusting as that metaphor was for this situation. He pulled up, making the sword come out through Caboose's shoulder instead of simply pulling it out. Caboose's blood hit him in a large spurt, as well as Temple, who flinched, but didn't seem all that phased. Instead, he calmly took out a hankerchief, and wiped away the blood that had splashed across his visor, before wiping away what had gotten on Tucker's.

"Sorry about how messy that was, I'n not very used to controlling others physically. Well, that's your orientation! Congratulations. I'd have made you cake, but we don't have the resources for that right now. Oh! But I guess I can let you go right now, so long as you play nice."

 

Tucker felt like throwing up, and that's exactly what he did, tearing off his helmet and keeling over as the contents of his meals were regurgitated. He got up to his feet, putting the helmet back on as he continued to heave. Temple patted his back in 'sympathy'. 

"There there. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you need to know about what happens when you step out of line."

 

Tucker felt as his body got frozen again. He didn't bother fighting it this time, too mentally exhausted to do anything.

"Now come with us. You'll accept what we're trying to do Tucker. Sooner or later, you know that you're going to come around."

His body walked alongside Temple's as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

"I mean, it's not as if you have as choice."


End file.
